


16, and the son of Hades.

by Dancer_Bts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Idk where this is going myself, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, dont expect much, first fic y’all, nico whipped, will whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer_Bts/pseuds/Dancer_Bts
Summary: Nico was wet, tired, and hungry. He was sick of trudging through a stupid swamp. Nico had told Will “I’m 16, and the son of Hades. It will literally wilt in my hand!” But Will was to stubborn. “It’ll only take one hour to get there. Please?” He pleaded. “And besides, you sir have nothing better to do.” After 30 minuets of arguing, Nico gave in. Yeah. That’s right. Gave in. Might as well stick stupid on Nicos head. But hey, what’s new.





	16, and the son of Hades.

Nico was wet, tired, and hungry. He was sick of trudging through a stupid swamp. Nico had told Will “I’m 16, and the son of Hades. It will literally wilt in my hand!” But Will was to stubborn. “It’ll only take one hour to get there. Please?” He pleaded. “And besides, you sir have nothing else to do!” After 30 minuets of arguing Nico gave in. That’s right. Gave in. Might as well stick stupid on his forehead. But hey, what’s new. Nico had been traveling for four hours straight. And there was no sign of a magical flower. Nico cursed himself. Why would a son of Hades, God of the dead, have to fetch a magical flower? Supposedly This flower could heal deadly diseases. But why would it only grow in a swamp? Nico knew one thing. When he got back, the Apollo cabin would have Hades to pay. Knowing this, he felt better. Then something grabbed his attention. There it was, the beautiful, golden flower. Good news, he found what he'd been looking for. Bad new, he had found what he'd been looking for. Nico new this was going to happen. He'd had been walking through the shallow part of the swamp. Enough to mask his Demigod scent. But still close to shore. The flower was in the middle of the swamp. Floating about 30 feet away, it was growing on a tiny island. Again, Nico cursed himself, he knew he wasn't strong enough to call figures of the the dead to help him. After shadow traveling the Athena Parthenon, and almost fading away, will told him " no more deadly stuff for a while." Nico knew the inevitable. He will have to swim. He stripped down trying to at least save his clothes, he really liked his sweatshirt. After 20 minutes of mentally preparing himself he jumped in. It was going fine... Until he was about 10 feet away from the island. He should have expected this. Nico was a Demigod. No matter were he went, there was always a monster. First his feet went num, Then his leg, then his hip ext. by the time he got his sword, he couldn't feel most of his body. Nico started slashing and slapping the little things of his legs. When he got to the island he realized these were no monsters. Worse, leaches. He had lost a lot of blood by the time he had killed them all. He kneaded to get back to camp fast. He carefully tried to pluck the flower but it wouldn't budge. Nico could not believe his luck. He pulled harder. It still didn't budge. Then he yanked it so hard, it came out. To say the least it was bigger than he expected. The root was almost I square foot. Nico blinked. Maybe he was Seeing things? But he could feel how big it was. " why me!" He asked the sky. Of course no reply. "Ugh" he grunted. Nico knew he wasn't so-posed to shadow travel but, he wasn't going to walk another 4 hours. So he jumped as far as he could and made it 12 feet away from the shore. He wrapped the flower in his sweatshirt and got dressed. He mentally prepared himself for the scolding, and melted into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Omg this is my first ever fic! I found this from when I wrote it like last year lol. If you read this thanks!


End file.
